


Respecting the Badge

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Smut, State Trooper Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: Castiel was already running late and did not have time for a speeding ticket, but when the handsome officer asked him to step out of the car, Cas decided being late might be worth it.OrJust another cop Dean pulling Cas over and fucking him against his car. You know this ol' tale. You love this tale. You have probably read at least five others just like it, what's one more?





	Respecting the Badge

Cas sighed as he saw the red and blue flashing lights in his rearview mirror. He was running late and didn’t have time for this nonsense.    


He was driving down a deserted road just as the sun was dipping low behind the trees. He was familiar with the twists and turns of State Route Seventeen, and he knew there was a turn off just up ahead.    


Slowing down, he put on his blinker before pulling off on to a small trail. He made sure to pull forward enough, leaving space for the officer to pull in as well. The last thing he needed was the blame for the death of this cop.    


Cas was tapping his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. He really didn’t have time for this, and he had a feeling he wasn’t getting off with just a warning.    


A tap-tap-tap came against the window, and he looked toward the ceiling before rolling down the window. 

“Going a little fast there, doncha think?”    


“Are we really going to do this? I wasn’t even going that fast,” Cas huffed.    


“Now, is that any way to speak to an officer of the law?” the man said, hooking his thumbs in his belt like a classic move straight out of Mayberry.     


“I really do have somewhere to be. I don’t have time...”    


“...for this. Yeah, I’ve heard that a lot.” The officer interrupted, leaning down and resting his elbow on Cas’ window seal.    


Cas’ breath caught at the state trooper’s beauty. He had to restrain himself from reaching out and capturing the other man’s plush pink lips.    


“I’m going to need you to step out of the car.” He leaned forward, gripping Cas’ handle and pulling the door open. The sun reflected off his silver badge,  _ Winchester. _

Cas hunched his shoulder forward, dropping his head to his chest, before begrudgingly stepping out of his Jeep. Normally he would be fighting, demanding to know what he did wrong, or flat out refusing. But he knew if he kept his mouth shut, the whole thing would go faster. Cas was no stranger to getting pulled over. He had a bit of a speeding habit. 

“I need you to turn around and put your hands on your hood,” Winchester growled. 

“Can we make this quick? I’m running late to an event, and I don’t have the most patient family,” Cas said, turning his head as he rested his hands against the still warm Jeep. It was late October, and the temperature had finally started to drop. The warmth felt good under his palms. 

“You’re a mouthy little thing. Don’t you respect the badge?” The officer asked, kicking Cas’ legs further apart. 

“I do. I respect the badge. I love the badge. Really I do. I just don’t--”

“Have the time for this. You said that already.” Trooper Winchester stepped closer, wrapping both hands around his right bicep. He squeezed, before running his palms up his arm, stopping to pat under his armpit.

Cas was sensitive, and the touch made him draw in a breath. Winchester was leaning into him, and he could feel the other man's breath dance across his neck. He turned and caught a glimpse of the tall, muscular lawman. His eyes were sparkling in the sun, reminding him of a grassy meadow with golden sunflowers dancing in the light. 

“You smell good,” Winchester said. His nose a feather-light touch against Cas’ skin.

Cas was mesmerized by the man. He knew he should ask him to stop, but it felt so good having Winchester look at him like he was a delicious snack. He had to be crazy to let this man feel him up in on the side of the road, but the idea of him stopping made Cas ache in all the best places.

The officer slid behind Cas running strong callused fingers across his chest, stopping to tweak each one of his nipples quickly. He couldn’t help himself and let out a small moan, as Winchester rolled the nub between his fingertips. 

“Mmm, you like that, don’t you? Does that mean I can keep going?” the officer asked, gliding his hands down Cas’ torso. His front was pressed entirely into Cas’ back, and he was positive it wasn’t the trooper's gun that he was feeling.  

He should stop him, probably could with just one simple two-letter word, but he couldn’t bring himself to say no. He arched his back a little and gave one single nod. The officer rolled his hips once, and gently pushed Cas’ head against the hood of the car. He couldn’t believe how much that turned him on. He relaxed and let his car hold him up. 

Winchester slowly rubbed his palms across Cas’ hips, sliding forward to caress the fronts of his thighs. He palmed at the soft denim, thumbs grazing his groin, but not making contact with his dick. Cas strained in his Jeans, cock crying to be touched by this handsome man. 

The cop kept with the charade of frisking him, stroking down first the right leg. When he jumped over to the left, he crouched down, wrapping his fingers around Cas’ ankle. He held on with one hand and swiftly moved his right up Cas’ inner thigh. 

Cas turned his body into a weird angle to catch a glimpse of the full head of sandy brown hair near his ass. Cas’ heart rate picked up imaging this beautiful man on his knees, licking him open. 

Winchester's fingers tickled his crotch. He cursed the thick fabric for keeping him from fully feeling the hand pressing into him.  The officer cupped him, holding his balls in hand and pushing his thumb into his ass. Cas pushed back against his hand wanting to feel more. 

“Mouthy and impatient. My two favorite things,” Winchester said giving Cas a gentle squeeze before pulling his hand back and standing up. He leaned into Cas again, sliding his hand around Cas’ waist, wasting no time going for his belt buckle. 

Cas tried to hold back, but he couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat. He thunked his head against the hood, simultaneously wishing this could last forever, and that the officer would just hurry up. 

He heard his belt buckle clink more than felt it being pried open. A finger brushed against his stomach and Cas shivered at the contact. The simplest of touch caused his skin to break out in goosebumps. 

“Can I?” The officer hesitated, fingers clasping Cas’ button. 

He frantically nodded, Cas was tired of pretending he didn’t want this. 

At Cas’ enthusiasm, Winchester popped the button of the jeans and pulled the zipper down. The sound echoed through the silence. Cas’ breathing was ragged, anticipation causing his muscles to clench. He was being so naughty and loving every second of it. Suddenly, he didn’t care how late he was. 

The lawman’s palms were warm against Cas’ waist. He was working Cas slowly, dragging the hem of his boxers lower a fraction of an inch at a time. He loved being teased, and Winchester was doing everything just right. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, a gloriously warm hand gripped his hard cock. He didn’t realize how cold it had gotten, as the sun sank lower. The warmth of the officer was reassuring, and he lost himself in the sensation. Trying not to anticipate what was coming back, just handing over control. 

Cas’ dick pulsed with excitement at the drag of Winchester's finger across the sensitive underside. He pushed his ass back harder against the trooper, wanting to feel if the other man was as turned on as himself. Cas was pleased when Winchester bucked forward, pushing his firm dick against Cas. Getting a slow hand job by the side of the road was exciting, but he needed this man to fuck him. 

“What’s taking so long?” Cas asked, knowing he was pushing the limits.

“If you keep running your mouth, I’ll be forced to cuff you.” The officer hissed. 

“Oh fuck,” Cas cried pushing away from the car. He wanted to see those strong hands sliding around his cock. 

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You want me to pin you down and cuff you so that you couldn’t escape?” Winchester stopped stroking Cas’ shaft. With both hands, he gripped Cas hips with a strength that turned him on further. Winchester held Cas still, not letting him grind back against the officer's cock, or fuck into the air, as he was desperately seeking any kind of friction. 

“Yes,” Cas moaned, wanting to have this man take full control of his body and pleasure. 

Winchester pulled Cas back against him hard, grinding his dick into Cas’ jeans-clad ass. What Cas wouldn’t give to have this Adonis’ cock inside of him already. 

“Not today sweetheart, you’re in a hurry, remember?” Winchester gave a low chuckle, causing Cas’ dick to bounce against the soft cutting fabric of his briefs. Winchester let go of his hips and stroked his hands through Cas’ hair. It was such an intimate gesture for such a depraved moment. It didn’t last long before the lawman pushed his head down against the car with the hand that was just petting him, and pulled his ass back by at least six inches with the other.

“Please, sir, please.” Cas babbled. He wasn’t above begging and didn’t know how long he could hold out before he turned and pinned the cop down himself. 

“That’s right baby, let me hear how bad you want it.” Winchester gripped his jeans and boxer briefs, and with one quick pull, his ass was exposed to the crisp fall air. He reveled at the feeling of goosebumps shooting across his whole body for the second time. 

“I want it. I want you, please.” 

Winchester caressed Cas’ ass as if it were a prize to be cherished. He was surprised at how tender the other man was being during a side of the road stop and fuck. 

The officer finally seemed to be over teasing Cas because all at once he felt strong fingers pushing against his hole. 

“Look at how loose you are. You must have gotten fucked just this morning.” Winchester said, easily slipping a finger inside Cas. He couldn’t contain his cry of ecstasy.

There was a lot of commotion behind him, the clinking of the lawman’s belt, the sound of his zipper dropping, a gasp of relief the officer must have felt taking himself in hand. All this happened while Winchester still had a finger in Cas slowly wiggling it around. 

Cas had been loose, and the officer wasn’t wrong, he’d been fucked recently, and with a good dose of lube, he would be ready to take Winchester with very little prep. 

He was expecting the officer to ask if he had lube on him, but the question never came. 

Winchester pulled his finger gently out of Cas, rubbing and squeezing the firm globes of his ass before pulling away completely.

Cas took a moment to gather his thoughts, taking a few calming breaths. With a few well-aimed thrusts, and a hand full of strokes, Cas would be coming all over his Jeep. 

The sound of tearing foil brought him back to the present, and this time it was three lubed up fingers pressing into him. The stretch burned a little but felt too good to matter. The officer seemed to remember he was in a rush when all Cas could do was think about how to draw this out.    


“Did you just have a packet of lube and a condom in your pocket?” Cas asked, almost bringing himself entirely out of the moment. He chastised himself for trying to be rational in the midst of one of the hottest quickies he’d ever had. 

“I like to be prepared,” Winchester said, flexing and stretching his fingers. He twisted his hand, and Cas cried out when his middle finger brushed against his prostate. 

“Yes, let me hear you,” Winchester demanded. 

“Please, fuck me. I’m ready,” Cas begged, loving the needy, desperate tone this man reduced him down to. 

Winchester pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with the tip of his cock. The head resting at Cas’ entrance. Needing more, Cas pushed back against him, but there wasn’t enough pressure to breach the ring of muscle. 

The trooper finally, blessedly, pushed into Cas, slow and steady, letting out a breathy moan as he bottomed out.    
“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Winchester panted, warm breath tickling Cas’ ear. He set a slow pace, and it had Cas on edge. The teasing already had him close to coming, and Winchester’s achingly slow thrusts made Cas moan with pleasure. 

He fucked himself back on the huge dick filling him, twisting his hips slightly until the other man found his most sensitive spot. Cas sputtered out a gasp as the head of Winchester’s cock grazed his prostate. 

“Right there. Oh, fuck. YES!” Cas cried, not realizing Winchester had stopped moving, letting Cas take control for the first time. He pushed back once more, his vision almost whiting out from sheer pleasure. Instead of thrusting back, Cas rocked his hips gently, never losing contact with his prostate. His legs were shaking and his breath was coming in ragged gasps. 

Winchester slid his hand around Cas’ waist once more, going for his cock, but Cas instead grabbed his hand, laced their fingers together, and pulled the other man’s arm around his chest. 

“You gonna come on just my dick? That’s so fucking hot, come on baby, give it to me.” The officer's raspy voice sent a chill up Cas’ spine and caused his stomach to flip. This was obviously the hottest man in the world, and he was desperate for Cas’ come. 

Just a few more rolls of his hips and Cas was coming all along the side of his car, growling out the officer’s name. 

Cas collapsed against his vehicle pinning Winchester’s arm underneath him.  The other man clung to his chest, pulling almost all the way out and snapping back forward. Winchester slammed into him over and over again, pushing Cas’ face into the now cool metal of the car. He giggled, wondering if he could get a rash on his face from rubbing against the hood.

Winchester locked up behind him, dropping his forehead to Cas’ back, and whimpering as his body convulsed, filling the condom. He stayed there, leaning into Cas for several long moments before pulling back. Winchester ran his hand down Cas’ side as he gently pulled out.    
Cas hissed at the feeling and the sudden emptiness. He lay against the car, shirt rucked up, ass still swaying in the air, giving himself a moment to compose himself. 

Before he even knew Winchester had left, the other man was back, wiping Cas down. It felt good to be taken care of by Winchester after he fucked him in a very public setting so fast and dirty.

The officer kindly pulled Cas’ pants up and turned him around to button and zip them up. “Hey, you okay?”

Cas was too lost in his own mind even to respond, he smiled timidly and nodded. 

“Good.” Winchester, stepped forward wrapping his arms around Cas and kissing his temple. The officer's belt dug into his hip. 

“Jesus, Dean you left your belt on?” Cas chided. 

“What was I supposed to do, drop my gun on the ground? What if I needed it?” Dean only then noticed his pants were still hovering around his knees. He quickly pulled off the condom, dropped it on the ground, using another wipe to clean himself off before pulling his own pants up. 

“Seriously, you dropped it on the ground?” Cas pulled the soiled wipe from Dean’s hand and used it to pick up the condom. “Why’d you even use this?” He asked walking to the back of his Jeep where he kept a trash bag. 

“Because I didn’t think you’d want to be sitting at dinner with my mom and brother, ass full of cum.” Dean smiled at him as if he had been the most chivalrous man in the county. 

“Well, you’re not wrong. Though I wonder why you have condoms and lube in your patrol car,” Cas said. 

“I told you, I was prepared.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled him forward. “You can’t tell me when you were riding patrol you never wanted to pull over some hot ass guy and fuck him against the hood of the car.” 

“No Dean, I never did. I was too busy wishing my partner would bend me over the hood of our patrol car.” 

Dean barked out a laugh, “And to think, all it took was you leaving the force before I even realized you loved me.” 

“Shuddup.” Cas pushed at Dean’s chest, before wrapping his fingers around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

“So how was it? Everything you hoped for?” Dean asked kissing down Cas’ neck.

“It was great, but I wish it could have lasted longer. Your mom is going to kill me if that ice melted.” Cas said tilting his head to the side, exposing his neck further. 

“Fuck, you’re on ice duty. She’s going to kill us both. I’ll get murdered by association. Go, have fun and tell everyone I love them. I will try and make it before they all leave.” 

Cas chuckled, “Okay, love. I’ll see you tonight.” He kissed Dean once more. 

“Hey, Cas?” 

“Yes, Dean”

“Slow down, okay.”

Cas threw his head back and laughed. “Okay. I love you.” 

“Love you too, baby. Drive safe.”    


**Author's Note:**

> As always a huge thank you to EllenOfOZ, TrenchCoatBaby, CBFirestarter, and waywardjenn for all your edits and most importantly your support and friendship. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hello on Tumblr


End file.
